Virginia's Curse
by KNDnumber170
Summary: "I don't think this spell is even going to work..." the famous last words. After an incident in a graveyard at age 14, Virginia Sims has moved to Cleveland to try and escape the torment in Kansas, but she brought something with her that isn't happy about the move. 35/23
1. Into The Cemetery

**So, here's another new story cuz I can't stop. This was supposed to be written in October but that didn't happen. This does deal with violence, murder, demons, and a huge misuse of the word "witch", so be warned.**

_**#_#_#_#**_

"I agree, that's weird."

"Thanks for the support Alli." Virginia scoffed and shook her head, walking away from the two girls and the park they were currently at. "I'll just do it all by myself then!"

The black haired girl ran up and grabbed Virginia's shoulder, turning the brunette around. "We're just worried. My parents say not to play with that spiritual stuff."

Virginia gave her a sarcastic smile. "Thanks a bunch Kendall, I had no clue parents generally don't like their children playing in cemetaries!" She shook her head. "Of course, my parents don't like anything I do so..."

The other brunette walked up to the two girls, her arms crossed and a sour expression on her freckled face. "I don't believe in ghosts so I think it'll be a waste of time."

Kendall glared at her "We get it Alli, you think you're better than us cuz you don't believe in anything. Get a new story."

Alli glared "I just don't wanna waste the first night of summer vacation in a cemetery trying to summon some ghost from 200 years ago!"

Virginia glared at her as well. "1879."

"Okay? Still too long ago for me to care." She threw her backpack over her shoulder and turned to Kendall. "Now, are you coming over to my house or are you gonna stay with crazy Ginny?"

Kendall shook her head. "Stop calling her that Alli, we're her friends, we're not supposed to insult her!"

Virginia just laughed dryly. "I think all Al knows how to do is insult people to be honest."

Kendall laughed but Alli didn't seem to find it funny. "Right, I'm heading home. I don't care what you two choose to do in a cemetary at night. Don't get arrested!"

As the brunette walked away, Virginia called after her. "I'm sorry if the idea scared you Al!"

Alli stopped and turned around. "It what?"

Virginia shrugged "I understand cemeteries scare people. It's fine."

Alli glared at her. "I'm not scared, there's nothing to be scared of."

Virginia got right up to her face, Alli was around 2 inches taller so she stood on her tiptoes. "You got a long summer before 9th grade Alli."

Alli looked between Virginia and Kendall. "FINE! Only because it's supposed to rain tonight and I don't think we'll be there long if it starts pouring on us."

_**#_#_#_#**_

The three girls stood in front of a gravestone, the rain pouring on them.

"So who is this lady?" Kendall asked "You never did clarify."

"Her name is Ursula Kyle and she died in 1879." Virginia answered back while trying to take a photo in the rain. "They burned her at the stake."

Alli glared. "Oh my God! We're digging up a witch!?"

Virginia laughed. "We're not digging anyone up Al, that's illegal."

Kendall sighed and crouched next to Virginia. "So what are we doing?"

Virgnia reached in her bag and pulled out a book. It was dark black and bound in leather. The name "Ursula Kyle" was written on the front.

"This was Ursula's spellbook apparently. I got it off eBay."

"You bought a spellbook that belonged to a witch that just so happened to live in Clark, Kansas...ON EBAY?!" Alli yelled. "Great, this is even more stupid now!"

"I got it for 5 bucks. Guy told me it was the real deal. I don't believe that, but as long as the spell I need is transcribed right then it won't matter if it's real or not."

Kendall looked worried now. "And what's the 'spell' for exactly?"

Virginia chuckled. "Well, apparently, Ursula was caught because she was making people mad. Not angry mad, mad like, insane mad. When she was accused by her husband, Zackary Kyle, she killed him along with half the town. Since she knew she would be killed for being a witch, she sold her soul for a spell that would bring her back to life if the spell was read by an 'unjudging person'."

"Holy crap..." Alli muttered.

"Of course, calling her a 'witch' is pretty insulting to actual witches who DO NOT deal with demons or Satan or anything like that." Virginia continued "She was somewhat evil, no doubt about that. At least if you listen to the townsfolk. I don't actually think this will do anything but..."

Kendall took a deep breath. "Than let's get it over with."

_**#_#_#_#_#**_  
**There's chapter 1, hopefully this will be updated at least ever other day or so...**


	2. The Petrified And The Dead

**Here we are with chapter 2, I'm also gonna update my other 2 stories maybe...we'll see lol I definitely wamma update Harvey And Horton...**

**#_#_#_#**

*crash* Thunder clapped harder every second, probably just because Kendall didn't like storms. Everything was scarier when you were already afraid. The little 'seance' thing in the graveyard had freaked her out, she had known Virginia forever and knew crap like that didn't bother her so she'd always kept it a secret. She pulled the covers down from where they covered her face, every time the lightning would flash she could swear she saw someone standing in the hall outside her room. She quickly stood up, ran to the door, and slammed it shut, turning her light on in the progress.

"Damn you for freaking me out Ginny..." she muttered while sitting at her desk and pulling out her book. "Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight."

_"Kendallllllllll."_

She slowly lowered the book.

"What the hell?"

_"Honeyyyyyy."_

She stood up and slowly walked towards the door. "Mom? What is it? Aren't you and Jack in bed already? It's like 3:30 am!"

_"Kendalllllll."_

The door flew open without her even touching it, Kendall jumped back and bumped into the end of her bed, letting out a little scream.

"Who the-?" She walked towards the dark hallway, looking straight down it, she knew the only thing separating her and her mom was the long hallway. Did she really wanna go to her mom though? She was 14, as her stepdad said, she shouldn't be sleeping in her mommy's bed anymore. This was all just in her head probably because she was scared of some long dead lady who wasn't even special. They had learned about the witch trials in school, everyone was innocent of everything, it was just an attack on the lower class that resulted in many hangings in Salem and elsewhere.

Kendall turned towards the stairs after hearing scraping coming from the living room, she took another look at her mom's room and started down the stairs. As she reached the bottom, a crash came from the garage. This house didn't have a basement, but with all the stuff that Jack kept in that garage, it looked just as scary in the dark. She really didn't wanna go in there. The house phone was right next to the garage door in the kitchen, so Kendall grabbed it and dialed Virginia's cell phone. She knew that, seeing as Ginny had just gotten her cellphone a week prior, she'd be up on the haunted forums right now instead of asleep.

_"Hello? It's the demon hour! Te best time of night!"_

"Sure it is, so far all I am is scared Virginia! That damn witch ghost lady is haunting me!"

_"Really!? That's so cool!"_

"It is not! I think something is in the garage and in case I'm dreaming I don't wanna wake up mom and Jack!"

_"What do you want me to do? I live like 20 minutes away by bike. I think whatever is in your garage will have killed or possessed you by then."_

"Not funny Ginny! Just stay on the phone with me while I go in here and investigate!?"

_"Okay, whatever calms you the hell down."_

Kendall opened the garage door and gasped, the garage usually had moonlight coming in like the rest of the house due to the windows on the garage door, but even the light from the kitchen wasn't penetrating into the room.

_"Are you a bloody mess yet?"_

"No! It's just dark in here..." She tried flipping the garage light switch but it wouldn't come on.

_"It is 3:36 in the morning Kendall, maybe turn on a light."_

"The light won't come on...maybe the bulb is out and Jack is just being lazy."

_"My mom doesn't let my dad be lazy."_

"Your mom is a Navy SEAL and your dad is a Personal Trainer, I don't think they know what lazy is Ginny." Kendall walked back to the kitchen cabinet and grabbed a flashlight from the cupboard. Se walked into the garage with the light, not seeing anything unusual.

_"You know, Kendall and Reagan are both unisex names..."_

"What?"

_"Reagan, from The Exorcist? You've seen it!"_

"Yeah, I'm not gonna get possessed."

_"Then why am I still on the phone with you during your ghost hunt?"_

"Virginia just be quiet and give me a second of your time! This is your fault anyway!"

Kendall screamed suddenly as the garage door slammed shut and the lightbulb in the flashlight exploded.

_"That was a nice scream dude!"_

"Virginia Sims my flashlight just exploded!"

_"Coooool!"_

"Virginia you're so-"

*beep beep beep beep beep*

Virginia sat up on her bed, a confused look on her face.

"Ken-Ken?" She looked at the phone to see that the call was connected on her end. "Kendall what's up?"

No answer. She rolled her eyes and hung up. She'd see Kendall tomorrow, she'd just have to remember not to act like she was actually concerned for a moment. Virginia Sims didn't get scared.

**#_#_#_#_#**

"This is your fault!" Alli screamed with tears running down her cheeks after pushing Virginia to the ground. "You're stupid prank went too far! Now she's gonna be in a loony bin forever! Cuz you had to go and scare her half to death!"

Virginia scoffed, tears also running down her face as she stood up off the ground. "I didn't do anything! Kendall called me and said something was in the garage! That's it!"

"Oh and it just so happened to take place on the same night you drug us to some dead witch's grave!?"

Virginia sniffed and sat down on the bench next to the two girls. "Kendall always comes with me when I do weird stuff, I thought she enjoyed it...this is the first time it had ever gotten to her like this."

Alli took a breath and turned away from the girl. "I'm going home Virginia. You better not have some crazy prank waiting for me, cuz unless ou make me go all catatonic like Kendall? I will tell everyone about the graveyard and they'll put 2 and 2 together."

Alli stomped off, leaving the brunette on the bench.

**#_#_#_#_#**

Alli stomped up to her house, bypassing her mother who was in the garden looking upset. She looked up when her daughter passed by but said nothing. Alli slammed the front door shut behind her and stomped her way up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as she opened her bedroom door it was black. The whole room was pitch dark, a huge contrast to the bright sunny day outside. Instead of doing the rational thing and slamming the door shut, Alli walked into the room, her cell phone lighting the way forward.

**#_#_#_#_#**

"Look, I just wanna know what happened Virginia."

Virginia looked up and glared with her wet eyes. "Nothing! I don't know what's going on!"

Her dad stood up and leaned against the counter. "Are you feeling at all...sick?"

Virginia stood up quickly 'No! I'm fine! So were Kendall and Alli! I don't know what happened! I don't know why Alli would kill herself! I just talked to her! She was upset about Kendall going comatose but that's to be expected!"

She plopped back in the chair and started sobbing in her arms. Her dad walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think, just because of your mother being deployed and everything with your friends, that it would be best if you saw someone."

She jumped up again, almost knocking down the bowl of cereal her 5 year old sister was eating. "Hey!" Summer sceamed while steadying the bowl of Fruity Pebbles.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"I didn't say you were Gin, there's nothing wrong with talking to someone about stuff." He patted Summer on the head then looked at his oldest daughter "Anyway, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Virginia sighed and sat back down in the chair. "Fine."

Her dad smiled. "Thank you, now can you watch Summer while I get Lisbeth up?"

Virginia nodded and her dad left. Summer looked up at her crying sister, then offered her a spoon full of cereal. Virginia laughed and ate the cereal. "Thanks Summy, love you too."

**#_#_#_#_#**

**So this story isn't exactly canon, it's more that stuff that is mentioned in here (like the Drilovsky's basement) connect to Innocence Of A Child in some way but it's not canon. Some stuff is just canon. Anyway, time jump in the next chapter and we'll be in Cleveland.**


End file.
